The present invention relates generally to apparatus used in the primary fermentation of alcoholic beverages.
The home brewing of beer is a popular and growing pastime. Many home brewers have come to find that they can produce a brew that is of a higher quality and lower price than that which is store-bought. Making a xe2x80x9cperfectxe2x80x9d beer, however, is not easy.
Beer brewing is typically accomplished in a number of stages, each of which has requirements for: timing, ingredient measuring, sanitizing, and mixing. Usually, the first stage in making beer involves making a special liquid for fermentation. Next, this liquid is subjected to primary and secondary fermentation. Finally, the liquid is bottled for subsequent consumption. Errors made during any stage can result in a beer that is of poor quality and, in some cases, is undrinkable.
Primary fermentation is typically performed in a sealed, food grade bucket. A foam (kraeusen) is produced at the top of the fermenting liquid and this foam contains bitter hop resins and other organic materials. Removal of kraeusen results in a better tasting beer, but since kraeusen is primarily beer, removing it by known methods results in the waste of a significant quantity of beer. There is, therefore, a need for a simple and effective device for removing kraeusen from beer during its primary fermentation without the loss of much beer.
In light of the problems associated with the home brewing of beer and particularly in light of the problems associated with removing kraeusen during primary fermentation, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device that can easily separate and remove kraeusen from fermenting beer. The preferred device automatically performs this task in a failsafe manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device of the type described that can be used with minimal instruction, with existing fermentation vessels or containers, and without additional tools.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a device for the purposes described which is uncomplicated and lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the device in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a pan having a circular bottom wall with a peripheral side wall extending upwardly therefrom. In the center of the bottom wall is a cone-shaped recess that serves as a well for the collection of heavy liquids and particulate matter falling from suspension in kraeusen. Extending upwardly from the bottom of the recess is a tubular passageway for the upward passage of kraeusen into the pan. A plurality of apertures is provided in the tubular passageway at the top of the recess to permit beer carried by kraeusen into the pan to drain from the pan.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.